This invention relates to methyl substituted tetrahydroindane alkyl enol ethers having the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents methyl or ethyl; wherein R.sub.4 represents methyl or hydrogen; wherein R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 each represents methyl or ethyl with the provisos that:
(1) at least three of R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 represent methyl; and PA1 (2) when each of R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 is methyl, then R.sub.4 is methyl PA1 (1) at least three of R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.4 ' and R.sub.5 ' is methyl; and PA1 (2) when each of R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.4 ' and R.sub.5 ' is methyl, then R.sub.3 ' is methyl.
and uses thereof in augmenting, enhancing or imparting an aroma in or to perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Materials which can provide sweet, musky, woody, balsamic and amber aromas with woody, balsamic, amber, powdery, sweet and musky topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrance nuances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains teachings regarding the use of alkyl ethers of tetrahydro substituted methyl indane derivatives defined according to the structures: ##STR4## wherein R is alkyl such as methyl and: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.3 ' represents methyl or hydrogen; and wherein R.sub.1 ', R.sub.2 ', R.sub.4 ' and R.sub.5 ' each represents methyl or ethyl with the provisos that:
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 (Hall) discloses the genus defined according to the structure: ##STR6## including the compound having the structure: ##STR7## for their perfume uses. Hall indicates that the compound having the structure: ##STR8## has a balsamic, woody aroma. Sprecker, et al discloses the perfumery uses of a mixture of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR9## wherein the mixture of such compounds has a musky, cigar box-like, amber, woody, patchoulie and camphoraceous aroma with woody and winey topnotes.
However, the methyl substituted tetrahydroindane alkyl enol ethers of our invention have structural differences which are different in kind rather than degree from the structures of the ethers of the prior art. Furthermore, the substantivities and strengths of the methyl substituted tetrahydroindane alkyl enol ethers of our invention are unexpectedly, unobviously and advantageously different from the ethers of the prior art including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,165 and 4,902,672.